1. Field
Embodiments described herein relate generally to a semiconductor memory such as Magnetic Random Access Memory (MRAM).
2. Background Art
In a spin injection MRAM, for example, a reference cell fed with a reference current is necessary for accurate reading of data.
In the case where erroneous writing occurs due to a reference current in such a reference cell, the reference current does not have a desired current value and thus the accuracy of reading data may decrease.